Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 10 = 4x + 2$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(6x - 10) - 4x = (4x + 2) - 4x$ $2x - 10 = 2$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(2x - 10) + 10 = 2 + 10$ $2x = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 6$